nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Tsetau
A powerful Spectre teacher who was once a protector of a young member of House Ashera during it's destruction. Background He was born in a family that was in the service of House Falcia, but he refused to join his father as servant of the house and went into the military. There he met Fyuin Ashera, of House Ashera in a police action in Caran Town. They became friends and after Ren left the military, Fyuin gave him a job as body guard to his family. He served well, and even saved the life of the family by killing some Sky Pirates that had attempted to take the family hostage. He also participated in several military experiments before meeting Fyuin, such as Jaedinar's Immortal Soldier Project. He was told to protect the only daughter of Fyuin, Wendelle Ashera when House Briscolletti began their plan to destroy House Ashera. Biography Protecting Wendelle Ashera When Rollan Briscolletti declared his intentions to destroy House Ashera, Fyuin immediately consulted with Ren about the protection of his family, that they may be able to flee to the lands of the Warlord with the One Eye. There, in the multitudes of humans and non-humans alike, they should be able to hide from agents of Briscolletti. Fyuin revealed that he intended to be with his parents until the last possible moment, so that the enemies would assume that a family man like himself would keep his family close at hand. This should give them time to escape and meet up at a prearranged meeting place. Ren took the family to a motel run by an acquaintance. Unfortunately, their position was given away by Wendelle through her indiscretion in talking with a spy of Briscolletti (she thought he was just a cute guy). Ren, while he was out on an errand with her, failed in preventing Fyuin's son from dying in an explosion set by the spy Wendelle had spoken to. Ren engaged the spy in combat, killing him. Ren attempted several times to get Wendelle on an Airship out of Jaedinar, but the spies of Briscolletti were everywhere. He decided that the best way to get her away would be to traverse via the river, to Gabzedon, where he knew some friends from his military days. He met Ronch Loran, Rollan Briscolletti's right hand man and adviser. Ronch planned to use Wendelle's life as leverage to make Fyuin's wife talk, as he thought she knew where the last holdouts of the Ashera house were. Ren surprised him and was able to escape with Wendelle, but not before losing his lower jaw to Ronch's weapon. He was only saved by the work on his body through the Immortal Soldier Project. Ronch Loran did not cease searching for Ren, despite only knowing his end destination of Gabzedon. He figured that a wounded man without a jaw wouldn't be hard to find, but Ren was able to hide among his old military friends. So Ronch, realizing that he was going about it the wrong way, put a substantial bounty on Ren and the girl's heads. It was enough to corrupt one of Ren's old military fellows. Ren attempted to run away again, grabbing Wendelle, he was able to jump out of the burning inn's windows and fight off several guards. Ronch showed up again after Ren thought himself escaped. He taunted him several times before twisting his arm around cutting it off just to show he could. He then attempted to capture Wendelle again, but several members of Ren's old squad distracted Ronch long enough for Ren to escape. Ren later learned that Ronch had killed several of them, but he did not stop to grieve for them for fear of Ronch. Again, he was saved by his Immortal Soldier Project augments. Ronch pursued them doggedly, until finally, he cornered Ren. Ronch cut off Ren's leg to prevent his escape. Before he could give Ren the killing blow, he was stopped by Uran Kling, who had similar authority to Ronch, except with House Falcia. She had a command from the head of House Falcia had demanded that he hand over Ren because of his modifications. Ronch was surprised, what about the girl, he asked. House Falcia didn't need her, and that her capture would actually be more beneficial for all families involved. Ronch laughed, then killed the girl, declaring that it would be a drag carrying her around, and that her mother was dying of an illness anyway. He leaves Ren in Uran's care and returns to Briscolletti's manor house. After His Failure He was repaired at the expense of House Falcia, who regretted some of their actions against House Ashera, not so much the actual family, but the servants who were slaughtered. They knew that a man like him could not bear his failure, and would later begin to manipulate him into their own measures. He felt he was indebted to House Falcia, and began to work for them as part of a special unit. Falcia was working to kill off those whom they felt would be 'weak' heirs to House Ashera, especially those who just ran away without planning ahead. He was mostly unaware of this, despite killing several former members. Eventually, Uran, who had gotten very close to Ren revealed the ugly fact, and convinced him to escape with her to join Spectre. He felt deep regret for his actions, especially the fact that he had failed to protect Wendelle, and now he had begun to hunt down weaker members. He readily agreed with her. They escaped the compound and their pursuers, traveling to Ashera's old mansions, which had fallen into disrepair. Searching for Spectres It took a long time, but they followed clues from books and personal notes until they eventually found a burned register after a riot caused by Briscolletti against some members of Spectre were written down. But many were dead, until they discovered Seth Steiner while investigating an accounting center of Briscolletti. They were searching for money deposits that would indicate mercenaries being paid to go fight members of House Ashera and their servants. They reasoned that due to the weak being specifically targeted by House Falcian squads, the strong would require outside help to kill. They changed their plans, and helped Seth burn the place down, focusing on some priceless family portraits and several important financial records. This impressed Seth the most, causing her to put them in the direction of a man who acted as a 'recruitment officer' of Spectre, Lycee Facine. He sent them on several missions to prove their loyalty. These culminated in a mission to kill a cousin of Ronch Loran, who was rising in the ranks of the Blood Meridian. They both finished the mission with relish, remembering Ronch Loran's cruel treatment of Ren. This convinced Lycee that they were not spies of Briscolletti. As Spectres Despite doing many missions, Ren and Uran discovered themselves escorting younger members and teaching them. Ren, because of his extensive career with House Ashera, evolved into teacher for those who specialize in protecting others. He discovered that he felt a great deal emotionally lighter in spirit. Ren realized that he had feelings for Uran, but that they were constantly being pushed away by his old shame. He decided to ask her to marry him. She gladly accepted, sarcastically saying it was about time. They continued on like this for years, until they met Teysa Ashera. They both took a great interest in her education, as they recognized her to be the proper heir. She came away from their lessons very well taught. This did not change things much, though Genjimaru Alcor told them to keep half an eye on her when she was in the Spectre camp. Notes *Ren is entirely infertile due to his injuries. Category:Human Category:Male Category:The Strength to Persevere Category:Jaedinar Category:Spectre Category:Immortal Soldier Project